


To Kill With A Kiss

by 99fangirls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, F/M, feedback?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99fangirls/pseuds/99fangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ocs<br/>Elliana= OOC Hermione<br/>Dylan= Harry<br/>loyd= OC</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My chapters are all very SHORT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Elliana

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> please don't forget to comment your feedback and rate my fanfic.

Chapter 1: Elliana  
Tears stream down my face as I close the door to my house, my whole world with nothing but a camouflaged backpack and the clothes I am wearing. I turn off my phone and throw it in a nearby bin. The same phone that someone used to send me threatening messages saying that they're going to harm my family if I don't run away somewhere where no one will find me. I walk quickly into the forest near to my house wiping my tears furiously. No one is up yet as it is only about three am and it is quite dark. I am dressed in camouflaged jeggings, a long black t-shirt and a dark leather jacket so that hopefully people won't see me in the woods. As I go deeper into the woods I start shivering despite my black scarf with golden scarf on it. Soon I come across a clearing in the forest and decide to try to sleep for a bit. I dump my backpack down on the leaf strewn ground with a thud and open it to retrieve my small sleeping bag. I feel cold so I snuggle in my sleeping bag, the ground hard as hell. A feeling of loneliness washes over me. How will I possibly survive without my family? Especially my younger sister, Violet. I try to sleep, but sleep doesn't come to me for at least an hour. I finally fall into a troubled sleep, but wake up to a rustle in that trees nearby.   
"Good! Finally no one else is here!" exclaimed one boy. It is not empty! I think. This is odd. I got out of my sleeping bag and start to wrap it up. When I have finished doing that I walk over to them. The boy who just spoke seemed to walk right through me. I shiver at the strange feeling. The other boy seemed to be able to see me thank god. He mouths at me to please go. I open my mouth to ask the first boy the blonde hair why he can't see me when the other smoldering hot boy with dark brown hair can. Before I had a chance to say anything though the good-looking boy shakes his head at me urgently. This is getting to weird for me so I pack up my things and go like the boy told me too.


	2. Chapter 2: Dylan

Chapter 2: Dylan  
I see the most beautiful girl in the clearing, but of course my friend Tommy can't see her. That does not surprise me. She is one of them. Only 5 percent of the world population including me and my identical twin brother, Lloyd. She obviously does not know what she is. Thank goddess she is gone though, I would not want Tommy to walk through her again. I've heard that it is a really eerie sensation. I tell Tommy that I am going to look for firewood. I follow her into the forest and say:   
"Sorry about that. Only 5 percent of us can see you plus me and my twin brother apart from family and friends obviously."  
"Why?" she asks me curiously.  
"Umm, well I do not think you're ready to know yet. It will upset you deeply." I say carefully. A look of determination crossed a pretty face.  
"Tell. Me. Now," she says through gritted teeth.  
"I will, but how about introductions first." I say smiling warmly at her. She looks embarrassed.  
"Oh right, sorry I'm Elliana. Call me Ellie or Ella."  
"Hey Ella. I'm Dylan. Call me Dyls. What is a beautiful girl like you doing in the deserted woods?" She blushes this time.   
"Oh thanks. I ran away from my family because someone threatened me saying that they were going to harm them if I don't run away from them." She says quietly.  
"That is awful!" I bellow.   
"Why are you talking to yourself and where is the firewood," Tommy is irritated I can tell. I roll my eyes at him playfully.   
"Sorry," I say to both. She nods understandingly, but I can tell she is still confused as to why he can't see or hear her.   
"I'll get it now, go back and to the clearing and look after our items." Tommy goes back to the clearing.  
"Wanna help me?" I whisper.   
"Yes, but please tell me why he can't hear or see me." She pleads.  
"I promise I will after we have collected the firewood. You can sit with us even if he cannot see you."  
"Okay thanks," we work in silence for a few minutes collecting the wood.


	3. Chapter 3: Elliana

Chapter 3: Elliana   
Dylan seems like a very nice person, but why won't he tell me why his friend cannot see me or even hear me when I speak. Once we collect the firewood which Dylan's obviously needs. I go with Dyls back to the clearing I had first. The boy he calls Tommy and him make the fire while I just sit and watch. I feel homesick, my dad loves making fires. The stupidly hot person in front of me looks in my direction and says to Tommy, "I got to go piss," Lovely I think sarcastically, but taking the hint I walk with him into the tress where we were before.   
"Now are you going to tell me?"  
"First I have questions for you,"  
"Oh ok, what kind of questions?" I respond annoyed now.  
"Have you had any nightmares recently about you and your family dyeing?"  
"Now that you mention it, yes. I do have dreams like that. One in particular where we are all locked in a dark room and me being stabbed by searing hot needles. It is always there where the nightmare ends." I see him wince as if he knows what all this means.   
"Ok, um, do you know why you dreamed that?"  
"No, it just frightens me." What am I doing sharing all this with a complete stranger? He must sense my unease because he says, "Don't worry it is normal for your kind."   
"My kind what does that mean?" I say utterly confused.  
"The dreams you had are real. You are dead. You are a spirit. So are your family and friends. That is why Tommy cannot see you and can even walk through you."  
"I feel light-headed. Me, a spirit?!  
"Prove it," I say quietly.  
"Did you move recently?" He takes his mobile out of his dark jeans pocket typing something.   
"Look," handing me the phone. I look and what I see devastates me. The online newspaper says," A family of four died on the 15th of September, 2016, from searing hot needles being stabbed into their skin." I see a coloured photo of us smiling happily together. Underneath the picture our names are written: Elliana, Janie, Mathew and Violet Riddle."   
"If you see anything suspicious please call 078 445 5207 as we want to catch the murderer as quickly as possible." I now know I died two years ago. I gasp and fall to the ground squeezing my knees. He sits next to me and rubs my back soothingly.   
"I'm sorry, it is a shock,"   
Tommy comes towards us saying," are you talking to yourself or to a spirit?" I am dazed. He knows about us? "A spirit called Ella,"  
Dyls helps me to get up off the forest ground. He then surprises me by touching both of our shoulders. Suddenly it seems as if Tommy can see me as he says hello and introduces himself. I do too and then Dylan stops touching our shoulders. Tommy can't see me now. Then something acquires to me. "Why can you see us?"  
"I am what they call a 'Spiri'" he replies, "It started when I was eight years old. Once in class the teacher was taking attendance. I saw this boy. The boy's name hadn't been called so I told my teacher about him. Everyone in the class told me he was not there. Another time I was talking to a boy and girl. When I tried to introduce them to people they laughed and said no one was there. My Grandpa then told me what I am. He was a Spiri too. I am fine with seeing Spiris. If I didn't see spirits I would not have met such a stunning girl, now would I?"   
I let the comment hang in the air. The silence is like a weight on my shoulders. I still cannot believe I'm a departed soul. Suddenly a boy the same age as Dyls with the same looks strides towards us.   
"Hey Lloyd this is Elliana or Ella,"  
"Hi Lloyd," I say marveling at their similarities.  
"Hey Ella," I smile. They both call me by the same nickname.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You too," he informs me with a warm smile.   
"So you see spirits as well?" I ask  
"Yes, but just girl Spirits. I am a Girlspiri."   
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Dyls exclaims making jumping out of my skin as he pulls out a beautiful necklace with a silver chain with a bluish-green sphuarical pendent.   
"This is for you, it is a protection necklace. When you put on it will turn bright blue if you are safe and emerald green you are in danger." Dylan explains.   
"It also turns purple if you are in love with someone, "Lloyd chimes in.   
"Wow! Thanks!" I breathe. I slip it over my head and it starts glowing a bluish-purple colour.   
Lloyd chuckles," is it me your attracted to then?" Seeing my blush he says," its fine I'm kidding."   
Tommy joins us and exclaims," Hey I can see you now."  
"When she is wearing the necklace anyone can see Ella," Dylan responds. Suddenly my new pendent glows emerald green. I am in trouble…


	4. Chapter 4: Lloyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short chapter, sorry.

Chapter 4: Lloyd

I'm glad I met Elliana. She seems really nice and she is breathtakingly beautiful. One minute I am joking with her about the colour of her enchanted pendulous and the next minute I hear Dyls panicking voice, "We have to get her to safety!"  
"Okay, thanks, but how?" says the fearful spirit.   
"We have to go deeper into the forest," I say.  
"You're coming with me?"  
"Of course! Do you really think we would leave you here?" Dyls responds leading the way into the thicket of the undergrowth.   
"Thanks. Oh by the way how did you know I was a spirit?"  
"Because to us your skin sort of 'glows'." Dyls explains.   
"Why do you think this man wants to harm us?" whispers Ella afraid.   
"Maybe he is the man that murdered you and your family and can still see you. Maybe he is a Spiri?" Tommy speaks up.  
"Maybe."  
We stay silent for a bit, while we trudge through the deep forestry. Ella clutches her necklace as I glance over. It is still glowing emerald green. I am panicking internally. Are we in danger too? I shake my head, I'm being selfish. Ella must be scared stiff. Out of the blue we hear someone coming up behind us.


	5. Chapter 5: Dylan

Chapter 5: Dylan

"There is someone behind us. Could it be Ella's murderer?" Lloyd whisper urgently. Shit! I think. Tommy looks a bit scared, not like the rest of us though. We can now see a man running towards us. I hear Ella gasp next to me," I recognize him."  
"Do you remember what he did to you?" Lloyds asks. I glare at him. What a personal question to ask someone you have just met! She, however, is not offended," Yes, I only died two years ago. The man running towards us is mine and my families' killer." I see him advancing upon us. I take Elliana's hand in mine and run with Lloyd in front of me and Tommy failing behind. I look behind me stunned at what I see. Tommy is actually talking to the man, almost smiling at him. We keep running just like the man and Tommy are doing. When Tommy catches us looking at him his facial features morphs into an unconvincing scared expression and accelerates his speed. We glance at each other none of us fooled by this strange behaviour. We keep running though. It does not stop the clouds of butterflies invading my stomach as I'm still holding hands with Elli. Suddenly Tommy shouts at us saying, "Oh I know a place where we can hide! Sorry I forgot about it earlier."  
"Okay, well let's just hurry!" Lloyd is irate, I can tell. I can't blame him, I feel the same way. Tommy leads us quickly to a small clearing and goes into a hollowed out tree and starts climbing down a leader connected to the inside of the tree. We all look down and gawk. We see a whole room underground full of soft-looking bean bags. We all follow his lead, Lloyd goes first while I help Ella to get down the leader. I then go down slowly landing into a bean bag. By the time I get down there everyone has already settled into this place of Tommy's quite nicely. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Ella's necklace now is now an even brighter green. I wonder why? This place seems so safe.   
"Thanks," Ella says to Tommy while Lloyd high-fives him triumphantly. I flash a smile in Tommy's direction as thanks still puzzled by Elliana's enchanted necklace.   
"No one has found us here, you will be safe,"   
Lloyd looks at me and mouths "us?" I think the same and shrug.   
"Who is us?" Ella eventually asks.   
"My dad and I. We built this place together. He is on a business trip and Mum is at home."   
"Awesome!" I exclaim.  
"Why is my necklace still glowing green?" Ella inquires suddenly.   
"Maybe it is telling us that the man is out there looking for you?" I suggest.  
"Maybe," Ella says unconvinced. I don't blame her. I wouldn't even believe myself.  
"Now that we are safe, would you like a drink?" Tommy asks stressing on the word 'safe.' We follow him into the tiny kitchen off to the left of the reasonable sized living area. He hands me two diet cokes," hand one to Ella would you?"   
"Thanks." Is my response. I pass her the coke. We move to the bean bags and fully relaxed.


	6. Chapter 6: Tommy

Chapter 6: Tommy  
Now that they are relaxed we can continue with our plan I think eagerly. I go down the stairs in to the basement area. To meet my Dad. My father is the man who killed Ella's family. They don't know it yet obviously. My dad is a Spiri, I unfortunately am not, but with Ella's necklace luckily I can. "Are they relaxed enough yet?" Dad calls to me.  
"No, let's just wait a day,"  
One whole today?!"  
"Okay fine, let them stay the night then at least."  
"Fine."  
"Thanks Dad,"  
I go up the stairs again to find Dyls, Lloyd and Ella to find that they have settled in quite nicely. I smile. Perfect. I suggest we go to bed. I take out two sleeping bags and toss them at the twins since Ella already has one in her camouflaged backpack. I take one out for myself and close the wardrobe. We all say good night. In the morning we have a leisurely breakfast. I tell them I'm going to give them a tour of this place. When they agree I lead them to the basement where my Dad is waiting for them in the shadows. I tell Lloyd, Dylan and Elliana to go into an empty room while pretending to fiddle with the door not looking at them. Once they are in we slam the door on them. They are stuck in our clutches…


	7. Chapter 7: Lloyd

Chapter 7: Lloyd

Fuck, I think. We have been deceived! That's why Ella's pendent was still green I release suddenly. Dyls looks around panicking while Ella tries to beat the door down crying, but to no avail. We pull her away from the door. It is no use the door is 8 inches thick. We hug her comfortingly looking around for a way to escape. There is none. "I died here," Ella sniffles.  
"Shit," Dyls says.   
We hear a door unlock," quickly let's run" Dyls mutters as the large door creaks open," I don't think so" Tommy chuckles as his Dad, or who I think is his Dad, blocks the door way.   
"You trickled us you bastard!" Dyls shouts. Thank you captain obvious, I think as I see Tommy go over to my twin and smirk at his outburst. I glance over to Ella who looks at me with fearful eyes. Suddenly a thought crosses my mind spirits can sometimes walk through wa… I hear a loud bang pulling me from my thoughts. I look over to where Dylan was standing. Now though he is on the floor clutching his head laying on his stomach. Tommy hurries over to him before I do. He straddles Dylan while Dad puts handcuffs on his wrists. I rush over to my brother and try to get the handcuffs off his wrists. His father walks over to me and whacks me square in the face. I feel myself falling on my back. The last thing I hear is my name being screamed by Ella before my vision gets blurry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed my fanfic! comment!


End file.
